Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure for supporting a massage motor for attachment to mattress supporting planes in the bed for improved energy direction.
Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
Development of the articulating or adjustable beds for personal or home use has been further enhanced with the introduction of massage units to provide restful massage for the upper or lower back, thighs or lower legs. Transmission of the vibratory energy to the mattress may be significantly damped by the material of the mattress and is also impacted by the supporting structure for the massage motor. Prior art beds typically employ a box structure or covered shell for mounting of the motor to the mattress support element.
It is therefore desirable to provide a support structure for massage motors allowing greatest efficiency in directing energy of the motor into useful massage action.